The Incredible Spider-Cat
The Incredible Spider-Cat, alias Anne Felicity Parker, alias Annie Parker, alias Annie Cat, is an OC created by Annie Cat when she was part of the Marvel hivemind on Google+ many moons ago. Character Bio Anne Felicity Parker, or Annie, as she was more commonly known, was born to Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) and Peter Parker (Spider-Man) in some year or whatever. The two separated soon after Annie was born, so she was raised by her father, Peter Parker, and his second wife, Mary Jane Watson. She lived a pretty normal and happy life until she developed her powers at age 14. For the next year, she would develop her superhero identity as The Incredible Spider-Cat (a combination of her father's name, The Amazing Spider-Man, and her mother's name, Black Cat). Spider-Cat would become a friendly neighborhood superhero like her father before her, but also inadvertently ended up getting swept into escapades beyond her control. During that year, Annie crafted a suit, a superhero identity, and went on many adventures under the alias of Spider-Cat. She fought for respect in the superhero world and soon many learned not to quickly underestimate the scrappy (if a bit scrawny and inexperienced) 14 year old. One of her first adventures as Spider-Cat involved being kidnapped by gangsters and bringing a halt to their criminal operation with the help of her father. She was later kidnapped by evil scientists who intended to use her as a test subject along with Wolverine, but instead the two combined forces and escaped. Wolverine additionally taught Annie some self-defense skills and also helped her to build her own set of steel claws, which she added to the web-shooter mechanism in her suit. Sometime that year, Annie fell into a vat of toxic waste while chasing a petty criminal. This caused her to transform into a cat and while she was still regaining her bearings, she unfortunately fell influence to a stray tom cat. Later, once Annie regained her faculties and realized that her mind was still her own, even in cat form, she sought out her best friend, Toni Stark, and made the further realization that she could at least communicate telepathically in cat form, speaking with her thoughts to whoever was nearby. (It is to be noted that this was only a one-way telepathy- Annie did not have the power to read thoughts in this form.). With the billionaire's daughter's help, Annie figured out how to focus her mind and to gain control over her new shape-shifting ability and transform back into a human, but not before having a litter of kittens. Annie would later recount the incident with mostly embarrassment and a tinge of amusement. Adventures on Asgard Annie would go on to team up with several superheroes, but by far her most colorful escapades were with Thor, the God of Thunder. Thor was fighting Loki in New York and by coincidence Annie was in the area and swung by to help out. The young teen ended up becoming great friends with the God of Thunder and was eventually invited to Asgard to meet his friends and family. Thor was very fond of when the teen would transform into a cat and perch on his shoulder while he flew around New York with Mjolnir. During this time, Annie also met Thor's friend Darcy Lewis and struck up a great and lasting friendship with the intern. Annie assisted in many practical jokes with Darcy by transforming into a cat. During Annie's time on Asgard, she attended Thor's wedding to Jane Foster, struck up a sort of uneasy alliance/friendship with Loki, and absolutely drove Frigga and Odin bananas by swinging around the city. She also met Loki's son, who was also 14, fell in love, and later married him a couple years later. The two had twins, Rose Parker Laufeyson and.. some kid I can't remember the name of. Miscellaneous Escapades Annie would team up with her father and mother on several occasions. As the two parents were separated, they also had a habit of coming to blows over how to raise Annie. Black Cat was angry at Spider-Man for being so blind as to let his daughter run around being a superhero at the tender age of 14, and Spider-Man was angry at Black Cat for not being around to help raise their daughter. Eventually, the two found peace and became good parents to Annie. Annie ended up learning many superhero lessons from both of them, and often tried to get her mother to do less villainous activities and more heroic ones. Powers and Abilities Annie inherited her father's "spidey sense", most of his intelligence, and the superhuman agility of both of her parents combined, but ended up inheriting only less than half of her father's superstrength. She later developed the power to shapeshift into a black cat at will if her mind was focused enough, and had the power to speak with her thoughts in this form. This ability enabled her to go undercover with relative ease. However, this power was sometimes used to her disadvantage by magically-inclined opponents. Throughout the course of her superhero journey, Annie would learn self-defense moves and how to fight larger, stronger opponents by making the most of what strength and agility she had. Her suit's abilities included a pair of web-shooters and Wolverine-type steel claws. Trivia * Annie Cat used pictures of Anya Corazon to represent Spider-Cat in any roleplays on Google+. * For when Spider-Cat was without her mask, Annie used pictures of a young Anne Hathaway to represent the character. * The bio of the character does not come purely from Annie's imagination, but rather many adventures with other roleplayers (all of whom played the characters in the bio) that helped to develop and shape the character. Category:OCs